YuGiOh! Hinter den Kulissen
by BerryCakes
Summary: Eine kleine verarsche zu Yu-Gi-Oh! die dennoch keinetwegs böse gemeint ist! : Lasst euch in die Verwirrende Beziehung von Yami und Yami Yugi und ihren Freunden entführen, nachdem das Ende abgedreht ist.


**A/N:** 1. Ich bin selbst YGO fan also soll es nichts schlecht machen ^^ 2. das was zwichen den // steht ist das gedachte! ^^ 3. Viel Spaß! :D

* * *

_**Yu-**__**Gi**__**-**__**Oh**__**!**_

_**Hinter den Kulissen**_

_**der beliebten Anime Serie über das Kinder-Kartenspiel!**_

_**In der Serie scheint alles **__normal__**,**__**aber wie stehen die Schauspieler in echt zu eineander?**_

_**Making of~**_

~Für Carly,die mich erst auf die Idee der ersten Fassung gebracht hat. Dankeschön und danke das du nicht so bist, wie wer aus der Geschichte!~

* * *

_**"Hallo,das ist das making off zu:Yuuuuuuuuh-Gie-Ohhhhu!!!! Leider dürfen wegen dem Datenschutz nicht die echten Namen der Schauspieler gesagt werden!Q.Q"**_

Grade geht Yugi Muto durch Hannover (in der serie;Domino city),als ihm ein paar Kinder auffallen.

Natürlich bleibt auch er bei ihnen nicht unentdeckt.

Drei kommen sofort angelaufen und fragen:"Bist du nicht der Typ aus Yu-Gi-Oh! ?"

Yugi sieht in ihre stralenden Gesichter und antortet lächelnd:"Ja!"

"Kriegen wir ein Autograaaaaaaaam?",fragen sie aufgeregt und zappeln rum.

"Natürlich",stimmt Yugi lächelnd zu und unterschreibt auf ein paar Deckboxen.

Daraufhin rennen sie schnell zu ihren Freunden um sie ihnen zu zeigen.

//Waren die nicht niedlich?//,fragt Yugi Yami in Gedanken.

//Ja...//,lächelt Yami sanft.

Worauf Yugi etwas rot wird aus freude, dass die kinder ihn erkannt haben.

//Yaaaaamiiii,Paaaartner...?//,fragt er kurz darauf.

//Ja Yugi?//, fragt dieser.

//Lass uns ein Kind adoptiern!//,Yugis bäckchen wurden ganz rot und sein Gesicht began zu strahlen.

Kurz sah Yami ihn,sich überrumpelt fühlend,an, lächelt schließlich und antwortet;//Natürlich,das würde mich sehr freuen!//

"Jaaaaaaaaaah!",freute sich Yugi laut und einige Leute sahen ihn komisch an.

//Aber ich bin der Vater!// lacht Yugi in Geanken.

//Von wegen//meint Yami//Wenn,dann ja wohl ich!//

//Ich will aber!//meint Yugi etwas angefressen.

//Nein!//antwortete Yami wütend.

//Doch!//entgegnete Yugi dem.

//Weißt du was Yugi,du nervst!//,regt Yami sich langsam auf.

//Ich nerve?Und was machst du dann bitte?Außerdem,verschwinde endlich aus meiner Seele,die Serie ist abgedreht!Seid dem du da bist hab ich voll den Streß,ey!//

//Was denn,ich nerve aufeinmal DICH? Du solltest dich erst mal erleben! Außerdem,denkst du ich wäre freiwillig hier?//,motzt Yami.

Darauf Yugi://Ey,ich hab echt kein Bock auf den Mist Yami-Chan (chan:japanische verniedlichung, wie bei uns chen oder lein) !//

//Ich hab dir schon tausend Mal gesagt...//,fängt Yami an//Das du mich Gefälligst nicht so nenen sollst!*pock* Achja, wer von uns guckt denn ständig Yami Bakura hinterher??Häh?//

//Wie bitte?//, regt Yugi sich auf //Du bist es doch der Ryon Bakura so "niedlich" findet, oder irre ich mich da?//

//Was?//, wird Yami ein wenig rot.

//Und von den Duellen zwischen Marik und dir ,will ich garnicht erst anfangen!Achja, oder Seto Kaiba! Das hatte mir Anzu nämlich verraten!Kaum opferre ich mich wegen dem Siegel von Ochichalos für dich,denkst du ich wäre wirklich weg und fängst etwas mit ihm an!//

Yami verstummt kurz und antwortet dann //Du weißt genau,dass ich echt nicht gut drauf war,weil ich dachte du seist für immer weg!...//

//Ja,du hast sogar gehäult!//lachte Yugi aufgesetzt und laut.

//Unterbrich mich gefälligst nicht!!!//meint Yami beleidigt //Und die sache mit Kaiba war auch nicht von dauer!Sonst wäre ich jetzt nicht hier! //

//Wärst du doch sowieso!Du kannst ja nicht weg!//behauptete Yugi //Manchmal wünschte ich ich hatte diese Rolle nie angenommen!//

//Was?//, erschrocken blickt Yami Yugi an//...wenn das so ist...,Yugi...//

Ohne ein weiterres Wort verschwindet Yami hinter seiner Eisen-Tür und setzt sich.

//Dämliches Hollywood Schauspieler Dasein//

//Ich bin so dooff!//schlurchzte Yugi, //Jetzt will er bestimmt kein Kind mehr adoptieren!Und mitgenommen sah er auch noch aus! Doofer Anblick!//

Auch Yugi geht hinter seine Tür und schließt sie.

_**"DONG!RUNDE 1 ENDE!!!." "Hey!*Das hier ist kein Ringkampf!Geben sie die Glocke zurück!!!" "Ups, entschldigt liebe Zuschauer,ich muss mal schnell fliehen!"**_

Nach ein paar Tagen,hatten sie immernoch keinen Gedanken gewechselt.

Auch ansonsten war Yami seitdem nicht mehr erschienen.

Nichteinmal zu seinen "heißgeliebten" Autogramstunden,die er so gerne gibt.

In der Hauptschule für Kinder-Karten-Spieler und ähnliche Gestörte:

"Sag mal Yugi...",beginnt Anzu,"Wo ist eigendlich Yami?//

Leicht,aber nur LEICHT besorgt sieht sie ihn an.

Und denkt://Ich kann Yami so garnicht angraden!_ //

"Wir...haben uns gestritten...-.-"meint Yugi.

"Ohhhhh!Das tut mir leid !"sagt Ryo Bakura.

//Du bist viel zu nett// faucht Yami Bakura,Ryo Bakura in gedanken an.

//Kann sein...// lächelt Ryo hohl.

Yami Bakura tätscheld ihm den kopf und lacht finster(etwas so:Muhahahahahamahmhahaham).

//Obwohl Ryo ihr ist läst sich mein geliebter Player nicht blicken...//denkt Yugi neben der Spur seiend, // Viellecht ist ihm ja etwas zugetoßen...das würde bedeuten wir müssten noch eine Staffen drehen...über diese Tatsache...immerhin ist unser Prodzuzent Darz,die alte Haarwurst...//

"Klingt wie so`n Ehe-Streit!-.- ",stellt Jonouchi fest.

"Du hast gut reden",meint Honda schlurchzent,"Du bist auch glücklich mit Mai zusammen!!!//

"Na,eifersüchtig?",zieht Jonouchi ihn breit grinsend aus...ähm,auf!

"Auf dich Lusche bestimmt nicht!",meint Honda großkotzig,"Aber Duke musste ja unbedingt deine Schwester fragen ob sie mit ihm ausgeht!*pock*"

"WIE BITTE? Sag das nochmal!Dieser Kerl,mit MEINER kleinen geliebten heißen Schwester?!" flippt Jonouchi aus,"Dem werd ichs ziegen!"

//Muhahahahahamahmhahaham//lacht Yami Bakura!!So eine Bett-Niete!!!Das Kommt davon wenn man so einen Schwster-Komplex hat!//

//Aber...Yami Bakura-no danna (no-danna:beinahe unterwürfige Japanisch Anrede)...//Ryo guckt ihn auffordernt an // das sind doch unserre Freunde...//

//Irrtum!//Antwortete Yami Bakura, //Das sind Yugis_** Amateurhafte Duell-Fraek Freunde**_!//

//Nein!Das stimmt doch nicht!.//meint Ryo überzeugt.

//du bist so naiv!Genau das finde ich an dir so _**sexy**_ !//Meinte Yami Bakura finster.

Worauf Ryo bloß lächelt und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gibt.

Doch Yami Bakura reißt ihn an sich und Küsst ihn mit Zunge.

"Bakura? Alles in Ordnung?" fragt Anzu ihn, "Du guckst plötzlich so selbstzufriden..."

"Jah...alles...in....Ordnung...ah!"meint Ryo abgelengt und verfällt wieder in seine Trance.

//Was soll ich bloß machen? Ryo scheint ja die _**Perfekte Ehe**_ zu führen...Wenn ich Yami doch auch nur zur hochzeit gezwungen hätte beim Flaschen drehen!//denkt Yugi vor sich hin.

Da klopft es an seine Tür.

Als er sie hoffnungsvoll öffnet, steht da **nur** eine _**kleine Erinnerung**_.

//Was ist denn Los?//,fragt Yugi sie genervt.

Doch da die hohle kleine Erinnerung nicht sprechen kann, zieht sie Yugi einfach an der Jacke und führt ihn in das eisige Grabkammer-Zimmer von Yami Yugi.

Aufeinmal erblickt er Yami halbtod in einer ecke neben einem Mülleimer.

Ohne ihn anzusehen sagt/denkt Yami: //Unserre Seelische Verfassung,spiegelt unserre Gefühle wieder...und ich bin absolut notgeil!//

//Yami! //,erschrickt Yugi//Schnell!Du muss den Körper übernehmen!Bitte!Ich bin sicher das das hilft!!!//

Yami murelt bloß kraftlos://hhmmmmm...hihihi...ein runter holen...//

Da er nicht die Kraft hat sich gegen Yugi zu wehren, ertönt eine laute und nevtötende Stimme und kreischt: "Yuuuuuuu-Giiiiii-Ohhhhhuu!!!"

Yami darauf//Nerv nicht Hans!//

"Oh Gott!!!",murmelt Anzu während sie den grade zusammenbrechenden Yami Yugi sieht.

//Er ist vollkommen wehrlos....//denkt sie//Hmmmmmm.....//

"Yaaamii Yugii!!!",Erschrickt Ryo Bakura sofort.

Doch dieser hat bereits sein Bewustsein verloren.

Als Yami nach Zeit wieder zu sich kommt,sieht er Yugi an seinem Bett sitzen.

//Wo sind wir?//, fragt Yami Yugi kühl in Gedanken.

//Im Krankenhaus,du bist zusammengebrochen//,versucht Yugi zu lächeln.

//Und...was tust du hier?//fragt er Yugi.

//Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht...außerdem war es ja so gut wie meine Schult...//sah Yugi ein, //Tut mit leid,ich hatte nicht vor dich zu verletzen.//

//Ist gut.......Partner!//,nimmt Yami die Entschuldigung an und streicht ihm über dir Wange.

"Sieh mal,der Partient da...",flüstert eine Schwester zu der anderren und deutet auf den Türspalt,"Er führt selbstgespräche!"

"Und fuchtelt in der Luft rum!",fügte die anderre Schwester noch hinzu.

//Am besten wir lassen es erst Mal mit der Adpoption//,grinst Yugi,//Aber ich wäre der Vater geworden!//

"Wehe du fängst jetzt wieder damit an!",droht Yami ihm.

In anbetracht der Situation,dass es mitten in der Nacht ist,pennt Yami aufeinmal weg.

Am nächsten Morgen:  
Yami ist schon sehr früh wach und erblickt Ryo Bakura,der neben ihm auf dem Bett schläft.

"Was ist mit ihm?" ,fragt Yami leise.

//Er hat etwas mit dem Kreislauf du Narr! //,zischt Yami Bakura mittels Gedankenübertragenung.

//Komm ja nicht auf dumme Gedanken!//,meint Yugi zu ihm.

//Du scheinst mir ja echt zu vertrazuen,was Partner?//,meint Yami in Gedanken skastisch.

//Bei dir weiß MANN ja nie!!//faucht Yugi leicht wütend.

//Na aber danke auch!//,denkt Yami sauer zu ihm.

//Bitte!!!//,motzt Yugi zurück.

_****_

"Wiedersehen!!"

_**~The END~**_

_**

* * *

A/N: **_Okay, ich weiß, das die geschichte (besonders das Ende -.-") ziemlich dumm ist also bitte nicht sauer sein. Aber ich wette ihr musstet mindestens einmal lachen, oder? ^_^  
Ich möchte noch einmal erwähnen das ich YGO-FAN bin! :D Also möchte ich nichts schlecht machen! 3  
Diese Gesichte besteht haupsächlich aus einigen Hirngespinsten von mir und meiner bf! :D haha Also hoffe es hat euch irgendwie gefallen! ^^


End file.
